


No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO? (Abandoned | Isolation)

by Goose_Goddess



Series: Goose's Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: Spider-man's always been a lone hero, but lately, it's been going to extremes.
Series: Goose's Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949830
Kudos: 7





	No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO? (Abandoned | Isolation)

Spider-man had always been mostly a lone hero; he handled the smaller villains, the crimes that hurt the people who worked regular jobs and took public transportation. Sometimes, when there are bigger problems in the city, he may team up with Shield or the Avengers.

But lately that had become more and more uncommon.

First there was the whole thing with registering all mutants and mutates. Spider-man had agreed with Stark that this would help keep people safe. But then, when he found out what was being done with that information, he realized he’d been way too naïve about the reliability of the government and the security of the data. (And looking back, he really should have known better. After all, he’d broken into both Stark’s system and Shield’s at different times. And if he could do it, when his focus of study was bioengineering, he was sure he wasn’t the only one.) When he’d changed his mind, and started protesting against the programs, the remaining Avengers (the ones who hadn’t sided with Cap and left) had started treating him like they didn’t trust him.

Then there was his personal realization that the relationship had always been a one-way one. They could call on him whenever they needed him and expect him to drop everything to help. But if he needed help, they might not even take his call. And if they did, more times than not, they’d tell him he was exaggerating the risk and to just focus on what he did best—stop muggings and small time thieves.

So, more and more, it was just Spider-man.

And then May had died. And MJ had asked for a divorce. And now, Peter Parker was just as alone as Spider-man was.

So he did the only thing he could do. He reminded himself that it was better this way, that anyone with Peter Parker was at risk. He kept himself as busy as he could, between working full time at Stark industries (thank goodness he’d never confessed who Spider-man was), working on his doctorate, and his night-time activities. He ignored it. And he just kept going.

Or, at least, he _had_ kept going. Now he wasn’t sure he could any more. Halfway through his patrol tonight, an enormous wave of depression had suddenly hit him and he’d landed up here, on the roof of a random building, standing on the edge and just staring down.

It had been so long since patrolling had made him happy. It used to; it used to be his favorite part of the week. 

But everything in his life had taken a dark turn. He supposed he should see someone about how he felt. But who could he talk to? He’d either have to lie about what he was facing, or confess that he was Spider-man. Or, he supposed, he could go see someone _as_ Spider-man. But what kind of psychiatrist would see a superhero? And what could they possibly tell him? 

Make new friends? How? He couldn’t tell people who he really was until he knew them, and he couldn’t get to know them because none of them could get close enough because he couldn’t tell them who he was. They all ended up thinking he was crazy. Go on a date? That was even worse than trying to make friends. And, as evidenced by MJ, even if they knew who he was, it wasn’t enough. A wife needed someone who was around, not someone who was out saving the city.

Get a new hobby? Like that would do anything. He could dig out his camera and go wandering around the city taking photos, but how would that make him feel better? And he’d stopped because he’d stopped seeing things he wanted to capture on film. 

A _zing_ ran up his back and he tensed. Someone opened the door behind him and started walking toward him slowly. 

“Hello there, Spidey.” Deadpool called.

Spider-man relaxed. The Merc was annoying, but harmless. Then he laughed to himself at his thought. Deadpool was about as far from _harmless_ as it was possible to get. However, he was no danger to Spider-man, and they’d come to an agreement about killing in his city, so he was no danger to the good people of New York. In return for Deadpool’s attempts to avoid killing the bad people of New York, Spider-man tried to turn a blind eye if rapists or child molesters were turned into the police somewhat more dead than alive. They were, after all, still alive. 

“Whatcha up to?” Deadpool asked. His voice sounded a little cautious, which was odd. He was usually either cracking jokes or flirting. 

“Just thinking.” Spider-man replied. 

“About what?” Deadpool asked. Spider-man could hear that he was very close, but he didn’t look up.

Spider-man shrugged.

“It’s just…” Deadpool came up and stood next to him. “Well, I notice you up here. And you’ve been standing there _reallllllly_ close to the edge for quite a while. You doing okay?”

Spider-man, startled, turned his head and looked at the Merc. “What?”

Deadpool put up one hand, almost touched Spider-man’s shoulder, then dropped it. “I was a little worried. You’re not thinking about, well, jumping and not swinging away, are you? Cause let me tell you, the kids of New York do not need to find out that Spidey went splat.” Deadpool turned his head away and hissed quietly “Shhh. I know we don’t want to see it either, but he’s not going to care about that. He’s a hero, they like kids.”

Spider-man looked down, saw what it must look like with him just staring off the edge of the building, and realized what Deadpool was asking. “No… I was just… Just thinking.”

“Then how’s about we step back a few steps, hmmm? Just to make me a little more comfy?” Deadpool asked.

Spider-man looked at him again. The Merc was staring at him, head tilted to one side, shoulders tense. He didn’t see the harm, so he backed up a few steps. With each step, the Merc’s shoulders relaxed a little more. Then he grinned and stepped over to where Spider-man now stood.

“Much better.” Deadpool said, clapping his hands together. “Now, how’s about we have some tacos and talk about all the things stressing Spider-man out?”

“Maybe later, Pool. I should go home and get some sleep.” Spider-man said.

“I think you should probably do something to relax. Come back to my place and we can watch a movie. Or play a game. You always seemed like a nerd who’d like video games.” Deadpool still seemed a little tense. Spider-man looked at him. It was odd to have someone who seemed to actually care about how he was doing. Mostly people on cared about what he could do for them. 

Spider-man shook his head. “No, I have a lot of work tomorrow. I should get some sleep now, if I’m not going to patrol. Raincheck?”

Deadpool’s eyes widened. He nodded. “I’ll hold you to that then.”

Spider-man waved, then swung off home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not happy with this one. I got the whump part, but I think when the month is over I need to come back and rescue this poor guy. He certainly needs a hug and hot chocolate and a comedy marathon.


End file.
